


Fall for you

by sunsethue



Category: EXO, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsethue/pseuds/sunsethue
Summary: Prompt:80Prompt:Jeonghan was convinced it wasn't love, especially not when Sehun was straight and his best friend.Author's note:Thank you so much to the prompter. I hope you like this. Thank you to the mods for this exciting fest. And thank you to everyone who appreciates JeongHun.





	Fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 80  
>  **Prompt:** Jeonghan was convinced it wasn't love, especially not when Sehun was straight and his best friend.  
>  **Author's note:** Thank you so much to the prompter. I hope you like this. Thank you to the mods for this exciting fest. And thank you to everyone who appreciates JeongHun.

“You can’t be serious,” Jeonghan hissed as Sehun invades his room, all sweaty from basketball practice. “It’s 9 p.m. Oh Sehun!”

“I know the time, Jeonghan. And I just need a quick shower please,” Sehun said with a pout.

Jeonghan sighed and allowed his best friend to invade his room. He can never resist the older boy anyway.

“Why didn’t you do that in your locker room? Don’t you always boast that the university’s gym had upgraded all facilities for your team?”

“Well we were only allowed to stay at the gym until eight but Chanyeol was overzealous with the practice again so no shower time. I really still don’t agree that making him the captain was a good idea,” Sehun said as he began to rummage his gym bag. Jeonghan scrunched his face because Sehun’s crumpled clothes and school things are now all over his room’s floor.

“You keep ranting about it but you know it’s because he’s still the best leader you can have,” Jeonghan said, moving to his bed to begin reading. 

Sehun got up from squatting on the floor and moved to Jeonghan’s bed to ruffle the younger boy’s head.

“You know you love listening to me rant,” Sehun said with an overconfident smirk. Then he moved to Jeonghan’s closet. “Lend me a shirt again please.”

Jeonghan knew he needs to respond but he was still trying to control his racing heart. Sehun has a habit of ruffling Jeonghan’s hair and for years Jeonghan thought of it as irritating and annoying. But since last year, it has been causing his heart to race erratically. Add that to the fact that Sehun looked so good in his basketball uniform, not sweaty anymore but still rugged and “shining,” with his unkempt, messy hair. One day, Oh Sehun will definitely cause his heart attack.

“Even if I say no, you’d still borrow a shirt,” Jeonghan silently grumbled. “Where are you going tonight? What kind of shirt do you need?” he said loudly so that Sehun will hear him inside the bathroom.

“Just a normal shirt I can sleep in,” Sehun replied, voice loud enough to overpower the sound of the shower. “I’m just sleeping in with you tonight.”

Jeonghan closed his eyes and shook his head. “Control your heart, Jeonghan,” he whispered to himself. “Your heart cannot flutter for your best friend. That’s just wrong. Yes, he is attractive, but you are not in love with him.”

Oh Sehun will definitely be the cause of his heart attack and another sleepless night. 

**

“I’m a bad friend. No, I’m the worst kind of best friend,” Jeonghan whined to his classmates. He has no willpower to finish his essay anymore despite the due being a few hours away from now.

“Please don’t tell me this is about Oh Sehun again,” Seungcheol said.

“Of course it’s about Oh Sehun,” Mingyu said. “Have you seen Jeonghan whine about anyone else? Sehun is the only one he cares for enough to whine about.”

“Ugh,” Jeonghan groaned again, ignoring his friends. He contemplated hard since when Oh Sehun became a dilemma to him. They’ve been friends since high school and Jeonghan have watched the other grow from a timid and lanky boy to a gorgeous hunk now in college. But it’s not the change of appearance that gives conflict to Jeonghan’s feelings. Since last year, Sehun had been extra sweet to him. 

At first, Jeonghan thought it’s because he confessed he was gay and Sehun probably didn’t want him to feel any different about their friendship. But because of his best friend’s extra sweetness, Jeonghan found himself beginning to nurse a crush on him. And he thinks that makes him a bad best friend because suddenly Jeonghan found himself wishing for an ideal partner to be as sweet, smart, mature and handsome as Oh Sehun who is also very straight.

“It must be my worst fate not only to fall in love with a straight guy but also one that will always be next to me as just my best friend,” Jeonghan said with a sigh.

“Damn, Jeonghan is really in deep shit to be this dramatic,” Seungkwan said.

Jeonghan wanted to retaliate but all he can do is glare at his friend then sigh again as he thinks of how to save himself from this… deep shit.

 

**

Jeonghan should have expected this coming. He knew he cannot avoid Sehun forever. But even so, he was still not prepared when Oh Sehun barreled into his room, fuming mad. 

Jeonghan only opened his door slightly, trying to think of an excuse to not let the other boy in. But Sehun won’t have it that way and he pushed the door and let himself in.

“I’m really busy now, Sehun,” Jeonghan said.

Sehun raised his left eyebrow. “Then fine, do your work, Jeonghan. But I’m staying here and we are going to talk after you do your work.”

Panicking, Jeonghan reached for his key and phone and walked back to the door. “I’m actually going to the library. You can stay here and just lock the room when you leave,” he said, rushing.

But Sehun got to the door first and pushed it to close. Then he pushed Jeonghan’s back on the door, and trapped him from both sides. Their faces are so close to each other, Jeonghan almost cannot breathe. 

“No, you are not leaving, Yoon Jeonghan. Not until after we talked and you explained to me why you are avoiding me. And I better like that explanation because I’m really mad right now. You kept running away when you see me, you are not answering my calls, and that one time you texted me this week you set me up on a blind date?! What is going on?”

“Are you mad because you didn’t like Sana?” Jeonghan asked in quiet voice. He felt guilty but he believed he didn’t do anything wrong.

“No! I am mad because my best friend has been MIA for two weeks. I am hurt because you suddenly, out of nowhere, dropped me like that without any explanation. I don’t even know what I did wrong.”

Jeonghan can see that Sehun is fighting his tears from dropping and he began to feel miserable too. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how to explain it to you, Sehun.”

“What? Is it because you don’t like me anymore? Do you like someone else now? Is that why you want me to meet other people?”

Sehun’s words shocked Jeonghan. “What?!”

“You can’t answer a question with another question, Jeonghan.”

“What do you mean I like you? You know that I like you?!”

Sehun frowned and moved away from Jeonghan. But he kept the younger boy trapped on the sides.

“Am I not supposed to know that you like me? Why? I like you too!” Sehun said, casually. 

To say that Jeonghan was shocked is definitely an understatement.

“What do you mean… like? Like as in you like me as a best friend? Or like… like the way I like you?” Jeonghan said. He is struggling with his words and he can’t think clearly anymore.

“Wait, I’m confused,” Sehun said. “I have always liked you as a best friend and more than that for years. You feel the same way for me right?”

“More than a friend? Years? Don’t joke with me, Oh Sehun.”

“I am not joking with you. I thought you always knew. You were always more than just a friend to me. And when you confessed to me, I assumed the feelings were mutual,” Sehun said.

“I confessed I was gay. I did not confess that I love you.” 

“But you do love me right?” Sehun asked. “Because I have always loved you. And I always showed you that.”

“Wait. Stop. Suddenly we are jumping from like to love and it’s confusing me. I can’t believe all this. You are straight. And yes I like… love… whatever… you romantically that’s why I’m avoiding you. So I can be a good best friend again and treat you platonically. Because you are straight.”

Sehun laughed. He laughed really loudly. “Since when have I been straight, Yoon Jeonghan? Sure I’ve liked girls before but I’ve always been gay for you.”

Jeonghan coughed, not expecting Sehun’s words. Sehun patted him on the back and pulled him to the bed. They sat next to each other but Jeonghan is still refusing to look at Sehun so the older boy reached out to touch his face and lightly caressed it.

“Hey, I think it’s time to put out all our feelings on the table now. I don’t want any more confusion between us. I like you, Jeonghan. No, I’ve been in love with you for years. You’re the only one I’ve liked since we graduated in high school. But I only saw a chance between us when you confessed last year and I thought it was a love confession for me. I’m sorry for assuming that. We should’ve had a proper courtship between us or something. But please, don’t avoid me. I cannot lose you,” Sehun said.

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan began. He was still loss for words. “I avoided you because I thought it was wrong to harbor romantic feelings for my best friend. I wanted to push you away so I can stop liking you.”

“So that’s why you set me up for a dinner with that cheerleader. I dressed so nicely for that night because you invited me. I was so disappointed.”

“Hey! Sana is pretty and really nice. If I was going to give you up, I had to pick someone worth it.”

“Tss. You’re hundred times lovelier. And no giving up of feelings, I forbid that.”

“Oh my god! Are we going to be this cheesy with each other now?”

Sehun laughed. “Nothing has to change. I have always loved you and you feel the same way. We are good. But maybe we can do more now... like kissing?”

This time Jeonghan blushed harder, but didn’t make any effort to hide it anymore. Oh Sehun won’t cause him a heart attack anymore, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to stop making his heart race. And Jeonghan likes that, a lot.


End file.
